A Demon Emperor's Last Words
by sfaye-chan
Summary: One-shot. 2 years after the Zero Requiem, a startling broadcast is shown throughout Britannia. The world could only watch in shock as everything changed with the words they heard—uttered by those sinful lips they had thought long gone. But it seems that even from the grave, the Demon Emperor will perform yet another miracle for all to witness; he shall change the world once more.


**I re-watched the last episode of Code Geass a few times, and it was just really tragic. But, of course, that's what I like about it. Anyway, I wanted to write something in dedication to Lelouch's sacrifice and stuff, and I recently read a few fanfics and they inspired...this concoction. (I've been working on The Truth Hurts More, so I'll be able to update that soon, hopefully.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

A couple of years had gone by since Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, was finally slain. The world rejoiced annually, joyful that the cruelest Emperor that had ever ruled them was gone forever, never to commit his wrongdoings upon them again.

Their current 100th Empress, Nunnally vi Britannia, was his sister but she couldn't be more different from him. Whereas Lelouch had been hailed as a Demon Emperor, Nunnally was revered as their pride and joy; their Angelic Empress.

However, unknown to the world...

Life as they knew it would change with the latest discovery Empress Nunnally uncovered.

* * *

The expression on his face was unreadable.

 _Your Highness would probably be smirking, smug that another of his plans had succeeded so well. He would be triumphant, because he had truly performed a miracle for the world—uniting it._

However, his thoughts brought him no joy.

It gave him no relief or peace that his Lord was probably pleased. The fact that Lelouch had planned all this to perfection only made him more somber, more troubled.

The Knight of Orange's scowl deepened as he heard the TV's News Anchor report, _"...already the annual festival due tomorrow is being prepared, with food stocks and festivities being sent to the Palace. Once again we will remember the oppression Lelouch, the Demon, brought and once again we will celebrate his death anniversary with joy. All Hail Empress Nunnally!"_

 _They don't know a thing._

That was the first thought to cross his mind.

Even in the face of Lelouch's death and the worlds rejoicing, Jeremiah Gottwald stayed true to his Liege and remained the loyal man he was. He had sworn his life and loyalty to Lelouch and Lelouch alone, and loyal he would remain.

Even if the world saw Lelouch as evil in its human form, he would forever see his Lord as the noblest, kindest, and most selfless man there was. He was proud to have served a truly loyal man.

Lelouch had fought for the people he loved, risking everything for his beloved sister even when said sister declared him as her enemy. Lelouch sacrificed everything he had and himself in his fight for a new, gentle world his sister could live peacefully in—Lelouch was a man Jeremiah could proudly and without regret serve.

It angered him to know that the man who had been brave and strong enough to fight for what he believed in—for a truly peaceful world—was seen as a Demon, the devil himself.

Jeremiah could no longer stand the way his Lord's name fell from people's mouths. He could no longer tolerate the way their eyes darkened whenever the subject of his Lord broached them. He could no longer stand idle while they mocked his Lord and sneered upon his grave.

 _I won't have them spitting on your sacrifice any longer. Forgive me, My Lord, but I can't stand it anymore._

The Knight of Orange knew he would not feel regret. He might feel guilty, for disobeying his Lord's wishes, but never regret. Because he would only feel relief that Lelouch would no longer be scorned.

With a small smile that would bring about chaos and havoc—but for a good cause—Jeremiah Gottwald speed-dialed the only woman he could call an accomplice without any lingering bitterness—he despised the world for having betrayed Lelouch, and there was really only one woman who had stood by his side throughout everything.

 _"Sayoko Shinozaki, who is this?"_

He smiled quietly—a small smile that told how much he anticipated what was going to happen. "Sayoko, it's me."

 _"...ah, Jeremiah Gottwald."_

"You know what I'm here for. Report?"

 _"I've stationed the videotape within the Empress's bedchambers, placed on her bedside table. I have no doubt she will see it before tomorrow, and knowing her she'll broadcast it for all the world to see. Soon, loyal Knight of Orange, the world will learn of Master Lelouch's greatness."_

He couldn't help the wide, gleeful smile that crossed his lips and threatened to split his face in half. "Thank you, Sayoko-san."

 _"It was my pleasure, really, Orange-kun."_

His eyes softened and he saw his Lord smiling regretfully at him as he explained the intricate reality of Zero Requiem. His chest tightened and he remembered the guilt, horror, and despair that had overwhelmed him the moment Zero's sword stabbed through his Lord's chest. Gulping down what he knew to be tears, he forced out, "I'm glad that, soon enough, we won't be the only ones beside the Knight of Zero and Anya who knows the truth of Lord Lelouch."

He could practically hear the Japanese woman nod. She was so faithful it was admirable, and he respected her indeed. _"I'm glad as well."_

With a hint of somber hope in his smile, Jeremiah ended the call and looked out the window of the shack he stood in, the phone clenched to his chest tightly.

 _Forgive me if this ruins what peace we have, My Lord..._

His gaze hardened.

 _But I can't allow them to ignore your sacrifices any longer._

* * *

 **The second anniversary of Lelouch vi Britannia's death.**

It was the deaths of the heroes of the world that are remembered, mourned and honored. It is those people whose deaths are known throughout the world as tragedies, and it is those deaths where people offered sacrifices and their condolences.

Lelouch vi Britannia was no hero to the people.

But still his death was remembered and marked as an important day in history—the day when the world would move on from a cruel, merciless era where thousands died upon his command.

The people cheered on the day of his death. But they would not cheer for his triumphs or his glories, but for the day he fell and drew his last breath. They never brought offerings nor condolences but instead snide comments and wide, joyful smiles that he had finally been slain.

They would never mourn. They did the opposite. They were oblivious to the battles he had fought alone—for them, though they would never know it—and all they would ever consider him to be was a Demon.

No one cried at his death. Sadness nor regret would cross the people's eyes but instead hope that their prayers had finally been answered.

But just like a hero's death would be annually remembered, Lelouch's was too. But while a hero's death anniversary would be revered and celebrated with mournful, regretful eyes his was celebrated with cheers and relieved eyes.

For he was not hailed as a hero but a villain.

No matter how much Suzaku Kururugi, cursed with the mask of Zero until the end of time, regretted having his best friend viewed as a villain, he was unable to change anything because he respected Lelouch's decision and final sacrifice. He would honor and mourn his best friend, even if he could only do so alone, in the confines and privacy of his room.

Lelouch vi Britannia's yearly party dedicated to his rejoiced death was held in the evening, not unlike the previous year's celebration.

In the morning progressing towards noon, Nunnally vi Britannia was making a speech that would have done even her dramatic brother proud. It would be tradition that the Empress conduct a speech leading into the celebration of her own brother's death.

"People of the proud Empire of Britannia!" Empress Nunnally crowed, her voice still as innocent and caring as it had always been. "Citizens of the nations who call themselves our allies! Two years ago, on this very day, Lelouch vi Britannia fell to a fate he condemned thousands others to. He was slain by a symbol of hope and justice; Zero, himself! Last year today, we celebrated his death just as the day his cruel reign over Britannia crumbled to the ground. And today, we will hold the very same celebration—however, this time, we have a treat for you all!"

Murmurs arose and flew around the cities, curiously pondering what the 'treat' could possibly be.

"Recently, we have uncovered a video taped by the 99th Emperor himself. It was hidden in my bedchambers—previously my brother's chambers—and we managed to retrieve it to broadcast it to you all today. I have never seen nor heard of it before, and we will all have the privilege of watching it today."

More murmurs traveled in the air at her declaration.

The TV screen, previously showcasing the 100th Empress in all her beauty, flashed and in an instant they were all privy to the visage of Lelouch vi Britannia.

He was smirking.

That was the first thing everyone noted, disgust in their eyes. He was also sitting on what had once been his throne, but his eyes... His rich amethyst eyes that usually looked down on everyone coldly were gazing solemnly at the camera.

"Throughout the lands of Britannia, I am known as Lelouch vi Britannia, the cruel Demon Emperor, successor to Charles di Britannia, my father!" His voice boomed and rumbled like a familiar song in their ears—but while they could hear the familiar proud tone, they could no longer sense any hint of malice or wickedness.

His eyes gained a distant quality—he looked troubled, his violet orbs faraway from where he actually was. Finally, he frowned and sighed—and the masses watching the channel breathed in shock, for they had never seen the enigmatic 99th Emperor ever sigh before, nor had they ever caught any glimpse of a frown flitting by his lips.

"Today is the day before I die. The day before my death will be rejoiced and cheered upon in the streets of Britannia; for I know the loss of my existence will not be missed nor rued but rather smiled at."

His words brought up a roar in the crowds. Everyone was shocked at what he had spoken, because his words told them he knew he would be killed the next day, upon what was meant to be the public execution of his prisoners. Confusion, but also pity and an understanding that was yet to sink in, filled the people.

* * *

Kallen couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth.

She could hear her mother murmur something, voice full of sympathy, behind her but all she could focus on was the regretful face of the only man she had ever been able to love. His words stirred tears in her eyes and she choked back a strangled sob.

"L-Lelouch... Y-you..."

 _You planned everything to the end, even your death, didn't you?_

The words wouldn't exit her mouth but the thought slipped into her mind tearfully.

 _Oh, Lelouch..._ More tears escaped her eyes, despite herself. A pang of guilt and despair hit her like an overwhelming wave just as a sob tumbled out of her lips.

"N-no... I should have s-stayed by your side, Lelouch..." Kallen Kouzuki choked out another sob, her heart weighing down with sorrow.

How could she have doubted him?

How could she have believed his words as he called them his pawns?

How could she have _betrayed him?_

The thought sickened her, hatred for herself and her actions festering inside her chest and all she could do was watch on with tear-filled eyes as the truth was unveiled before her eyes.

* * *

"Lelouch..."

Her half-brother's name fell from her lips regretfully; regret that she hadn't been able to see through his facade despite being his family.

 _We should have protected you, brother... When Lady Marianne died, I was so overcome with grief that I didn't realize that you were hurting, too... When you were sent to Area 11 as hostages I was so shocked and so worried for Euphie that I refrained her from confronting father liked you did._

 _I failed you, brother._

 _Perhaps, if I had been a better sister; if I had protected you, would you still be here by my side?_

 _Would you, Euphie, Nunnally, even Clovis, and I be able to enjoy the simpler times together, as a family?_

Cornelia li Britannia couldn't help the thoughts that invaded her mind in the instant her brother admitted to having known about his death beforehand.

Her gaze, previously hard with cold fury and distaste at the face of the man who had enslaved his own Empire, softened.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch..."

 _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Just like I couldn't protect Eu—_

And just like that, in an instant, all her guilt washed away and her eyes narrowed once more.

"Euphie..." Cornelia breathed the name of her beloved sister she had thought the world of, her eyes staining with tears at the thought of the innocent Third Princess.

 _Euphie didn't deserve to be used in your plans like that, brother._

Her lips formed a snarl, and any regret that had lingered vanished instantly.

 _And I can't forgive you for involving her._

* * *

"There are many mysteries in this world that few even know of." Lelouch continued, unaware of the apparent turmoil he had caused in the minds of the people. "One of these mysteries is the _Geass._ "

At the word many knitted their brows in confusion while few darkened their gazes, scowls marring their faces at the reminder of the accursed power.

"A Geass is a power that manifests itself differently in every person." Lelouch elaborated, his own eyes narrowing in distaste. "But before that, there is a Code. For a Geass to be granted to a person, there first must be a Code-bearer. It is these bearers of the Code who are truly in control. A Code, in turn, is the power of _immortality._ This, indeed, means that anyone who holds a Code can never stay dead, no matter how they die—and they never wither away from age. These Code-bearers can grant any person they want a Geass, and they can grant more than one person a Geass."

Even some members of the Black Knights felt enlightened at the piece of information, having been unaware of the detail.

"There were several people with Geass that I have encountered, but as of now, there are no more that I know of. My own Geass is the one of _Absolute Obedience,_ allowing me to command anyone just one order that they must fulfill unfailingly. My Geass, however, has limits; it can only be used once per person, for one. It can also only be used through direct eye contact in a limited range of meters, and can be deflected through visors or contact lenses."

"A Geass user I encountered went by the name of Mao, and his Geass is of _Absolute Empathy._ He had the power of telepathy, and was able to read the minds of _everyone_ within a 500 meter radius. However, over time his Geass evolved and he was unable to turn it off, so he was forced to endure all the thoughts raining down on him. He was driven insane because of this."

"And then..." The Demon Emperor's voice darkened and he snarled, "My father, Charles di Britannia had the Geass of _Absolute Memory_ and with this, gained the ability to rewrite and manipulate anyone's memories to his liking. He had the nerve to use his Geass on me, and I will never forgive him! He erased my memories of my identity as a Royal Prince, of my identity as the masked man, Zero, and of my _sister._ " His voice practically dripped with venom and Nunnally had to choke back a cry at the revelation.

"Rolo Haliburton is yet another Geass user. His Geass is that of _Absolute Perception of Time_ and he received the power to manipulate anyone's perception of time. He..." Lelouch broke off, a tear in his eye. "Rolo was an assassin of the Geass Directorate, led by a Code-bearer going by V.V., and I met him due to an infiltration mission he was tasked with. His mission, to act as my brother Rolo Lamperouge when my father rewrote my memories and to ensure that, should I ever regain my memories I would not be a threat—he was tasked to kill me should I ever show any sign of remembering who I truly was. He failed, and instead I grew to care for him and consider him a true brother—and he helped me greatly. I-I miss him dearly, and I will forever remember his sacrifice."

"And then there was my mother." Lelouch broke off suddenly, a hateful look on his face. "No, that traitorous woman doesn't even deserve to be called a mother," he sneered, the fury in his eyes shocking the entire world. "She had the Geass of _Absolute Spiritual Movement,_ which gives whoever is in possession of the Geass the ability to move their spirit into someone else's body whenever they will it. Can you believe that?"

He laughed hoarsely, but his eyes danced with hurt. "The woman I started my rebellion in hopes of avenging is the very same woman who _willingly_ abandoned her children and threw away everything—Nunnally and I—for the sake of the _past_!" His fists shook with rage.

* * *

Nunnally's heart broke.

With every word he spoke with those lying lips of his, she was willing to believe that it was all another deceit—just another of his deceitful stories he wound up from thin air. But this time, the hatred in his eyes was just too real.

And she knew in an instant that what he spoke was the truth.

She knew that he would never lie about their mother—she hoped.

 _How...? Why...?_

 _Oh, mother, did you really...?_

The thought that her kind, gentle mother had associated herself with the cruel power of Geass and had knowingly sent her brother and her off to what would soon be a war zone crushed her.

"Please tell me you're lying... Big Brother."

Even though it would hurt her that the last thing he imparted for their ears would be a deception, it pained her even more to know that her mother had been wearing a mask the entire time...

 _The mask of a mother._

And even though her brother's words hurt her more than anything, she couldn't pull her eyes nor ears away. And it was the least she could do to honor her brother's words—the words of the brother who had, alone, cared for her like no one else had.

* * *

The scowl on Cornelia's face deepened.

How dare he.

How dare he make a mockery of his _dead_ mother, who had only ever done good!

 _Has my brother truly gone insane with delusions, or... Or is Lady Marianne really—_

The Second Princess and first-born daughter of Dolores li Britannia shuddered and shook her head quickly, as if to remove the thought from her mind.

Still the thought lingered and haunted her like a plague.

It was undeniable.

The expression on the Demon Emperor's face was far too real, too lucid to be anything but the truth.

And her heart ached with the knowledge that whatever her brother said had to be true—even if only because he was all alone and he would never lie to himself, especially about his own _mother_.

...would he?

* * *

 _Geass._

 _That accursed power that led to our doom._

Ohgi Kaname could not resist the frown that flitted by his face. He glanced back at the tanned maiden sitting on the chair behind him, a toddler on her lap.

His chest tightened.

Had everything been a lie?

Was the throne just another stage for Lelouch vi Britannia to perform on?

 _Were we fooled yet again by the man who once called himself Zero?_

The thought made his eyes close solemnly.

 _"It's Zero!" It was Kallen, voice full of tears but also conviction. "That's Zero!"_

 _And as Ohgi, formerly the P-1 of the Black Knights, glanced at the approaching figure clad in black, he nodded to himself._

 _It was._

 _It was Zero._

 _Because Zero was not a man nor a woman but a symbol. A symbol of hope and justice not only for the Japanese but for Britannia as well._

 _Ohgi couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes._

Lelouch vi Britannia... Zero... _He thought, watching as the masked man approached the Demon Emperor, all the while miraculously dodging numerous bullets._

Yet another miracle you perform before us... Miracle Man. _He couldn't deny the hope that swelled in his chest even as he shouted for Zero._

 _And miraculously again, the masked hero reached the Emperor and flicked away an opposing gun. Ohgi's breath hitched as Zero thrust his fanciful sword into the Demon's chest, and..._

 _And ended his life._

Ohgi Kaname was not a fool.

He knew that there were many things Lelouch vi Britannia could have done to avoid his fate. He was well aware that Lelouch could have performed a feat that would seem impossible and miraculous, and yet...

Lelouch the Demon Emperor did nothing.

And Ohgi saw the small, fleeting smile that appeared on the Demon Emperor's lips just before he fell.

And he had no doubt that the 99th Emperor was not lying as he spoke from his grave.

 _The 98th Emperor, too, had the Geass._

Much more than anything else, the thought of Charles di Britannia having obtained a Geass of his own sent a chill down his spine.

* * *

Silence.

Lelouch did not speak, his body trembling as he fought to contain and control his fury.

The world waited impatiently for his words, that would no doubt impact the future greatly.

"My father wished for the past." He finally spoke, his words grave and heavy. "He believed that the past was better than the future—that the perfect world would be one where time stayed still and did not march onwards. I showed him that he was wrong, that the future was better than the past. Yet he still refused the future and so I punished him."

"My brother, Schneizel, believed the present was the best world. He, too, was wrong, and I showed him such. He tried to deny our future and so I punished him."

Lelouch sighed, and for a moment Kallen saw not a strong, stubborn man but instead a broken child. "I made a vow one day," the man known as the Demon Emperor confided, eyes wide and seeking. "A vow to my Japanese friend whose life had been stolen from him. A vow to, one day, destroy Britannia!" Gone was the childish innocence on his face, and in its place was a fierceness even Cornelia envied.

"I first began to follow through my vow after the events of the Shinjuku Ghetto. The destruction caused there was the spark to ignite my fire; there, I met my Code-bearer, the woman who would change my life as I knew it! I was in the face of death before C.C., the Code-bearer, took a bullet for me and offered me a contract. I accepted the Geass and it saved my life. I sought answers from Clovis and got them through the use of my Geass, as he could no longer lie to me. I then created the alias of Zero, and with him, the Order of the Black Knights!"

"I saw C.C. again and learnt of her immortality. With her help and support to lean on, I began my revenge against the world. I first created the Black Knights to be my tools; to be pawns in my rise to power." A somber look decorated Lelouch's face. "But I fell to a weakness my father often raved about—I grew to care about them. I saw them as... As allies, as friends, and as my children, even. They were Knights of Justice, and I took great pride in them."

"Despite what anyone may think, I never, not once, used my dreaded Geass on them." When Lelouch confessed this in the privacy of his throne room, he did not know the effect his words had. He was not aware that they lifted great weights from the shoulders of the Black Knights, only to drop new guilt-induced burdens onto their hearts.

"There was one exception to this, however. Kallen Kouzuki, my loyal Q-1, I used my Geass on briefly. I used my power to extract answers out of her—was she the pilot of the Glasgow? Was she a member of the resistance cell? Why would she fight her own Empire?" He chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. "With my usage of Geass on her, I learnt of its first limit; I could not Geass her a second time after my first order to answer all questions I asked truthfully faded off."

"But I would _never_ Geass them into obedience. What use are mindless pawns who only follow and obey, after all?" He smiled wistfully, sadly. "The so-called Allies of Justice do not realize that, had they been ordered to obey me without question, they would not even have the free will to question me, doubt me, or betray me."

"It is called _Absolute Obedience_ for a reason, after all."

* * *

Tamaki's breath hitched.

 _We betrayed you for nothing?_ The thought entered his mind and his heart fluttered with guilt. They had accused Zero of forcing their loyalty, but...

"He never Geassed us." His words were but a whisper, but they held far more meaning and impact than a yell ever could.

They were all fools.

They had doubted their Master Zero, even though he was the first one to ever instill such hope in the Japanese. He was the only one who had ever given them a chance at liberating their home, and even though they had gotten Japan back, it had been at a cost.

 _Our pride._

He and many others had to forsake their pride for the sake of being handed back their beloved nation.

Had they followed Zero and chosen to trust him, then perhaps they would have been able to regain Japan all the same, only this time through their own hard work.

They had betrayed Zero for nothing.

* * *

Kaguya Sumeragi smiled a little, but the sorrow in her eyes drowned out the tiny slip of hope in her smile.

"Lelouch..." She murmured his name with all the love and care she could muster.

Why had they betrayed him?

Why, after everything, had they chosen to trust the words of an enemy rather than those of an ally?

Lelouch would never see them as pawns, after all, and she knew that because...

Because he himself had once been used as a pawn.

Because he hated his father and would never take after the man's tendencies.

Because she _knew_ him, and she knew how he had doted on his younger sister who remained innocent despite the harshness of the world.

And yet, why hadn't she stopped them?

Why didn't she stand up for the man she had always admired and loved?

More than anything, _she_ had betrayed the one she claimed to be her Prince Charming. And that, more than anything else, pained her.

She had turned against him despite knowing who he truly was and what he truly was like.

She was a horrible wife.

Kaguya chuckled weakly and offered the man on the TV Screen an apologetic smile. Her finger wistfully traced the outline of his jaw, and the shape of his smile—regretful and longing.

What right did she have to call him her husband, after what she had done?

 _I'm sorry I couldn't have been better to you. You must be so disappointed._

But still, she couldn't help but gaze at the 99th Emperor, brother to the Angelic Empress, proudly as her heart stirred with pride. _If you had tried to rule us well, without an ulterior plan for peace... I have no doubt you would make a wonderful Emperor, my dear Lelouch._

Kaguya's eyes softened.

"If only, indeed," the Sumeragi heiress murmured quietly, her normally bright eyes dimming and moistening with tears she refused to shed, if only to be strong for the man she had always loved.

And even though she had never been truly married to the man, she would always be his and no one else's.

Her forehead leaned on the screen, laying on his own head while her hand rested on the left side of his chest, where his heart would have been.

* * *

Villetta had to resist the urge to cry.

She had made Ohgi and, consequently, the Black Knights, betray Zero, and for what?

 _For nothing but suspicion, that's what,_ the mother of one thought bitterly, her fist curled against her chest.

Zero had never betrayed them.

It was them, and them alone, who betrayed him.

He had never taken and manipulated her husband's free will.

It was her who had manipulated the thoughts of the man she loved, and it had been her, who had made Ohgi see differently.

Who was she, that she would take away Japan's hope in the thought that Zero had wronged them?

It was pure speculation and nothing more. Zero had never done anything, really. She had never had concrete evidence that Zero had Geassed his own Knights.

 _And, I..._

Her heart broke.

 _I made them betray him._

* * *

Kallen couldn't stop herself from smiling. Lelouch was not a Demon like many thought, but instead the most selfless, strongest man she knew.

When he had mentioned once Geassing her she had tensed, waiting for the words that would tell her, her loyalty had all been forced.

But it wasn't.

Her love and loyalty for Lelouch was hers, and hers alone.

She had failed him, but... _I should have stayed by your side, Lelouch. But for you, I'll gladly protect Nunnally as though she is the only thing in the world._

 _I'll protect your sister where I was unable to protect you._

She released a shaky breath. _As your Q-1, I will stay by your sister's side like I should have stayed by yours._

* * *

Todoh was a warrior.

As a warrior, he had learnt to grow indifferent to the emotions of humans. But now the hardened walls he had formed around his heart fell, and a wave of guilt and horror crashed against his beating heart.

He should have stayed by Lelouch's side, especially since the boy had once been his student.

 _Lelouch vi Britannia..._

The boy was a lonely boy, broken after the death of his mother and crippling of his sister. And he was only a boy.

And yet he fought when the adults could not.

He stood up when no one else did—and he stood strong, alone.

It did not matter that no one else would stand by his side. It did not matter that he had been betrayed far too many times. It did not matter that his heart had been trudged on by countless people, mercilessly.

It did not matter because Lelouch had something to fight for—and that, Todoh decided, was what made a true warrior.

 _Lelouch may not be physically strong..._ Todoh pondered solemnly.

 _But he is a true warrior._

* * *

"My Geass brought about many things."

"It gave birth to a new era—a new dawn. It gave birth to my rebellion and the hope of the people of Japan. It spurned on the Allies of Justice, and the deaths of many evil people."

His eyes welled up with tears, a sight none in Britannia had seen before.

"But I would give it all up in an instant if only I could see the face of the first woman I loved once more." He shook slightly, but there was no hatred in his eyes—only sorrow, and regret. "Euphemia didn't deserve any of what happened to her. The Geass placed on her was but an accident—an accident that should have happened to anyone but her. She was such a sweet, innocent girl—untainted by the cruelty of her father."

"She was smiling at me in a way no one but Nunnally had ever looked at me before. I trusted her, and I was all too willing to submit to her and her wishes. We were joking about how, if I commanded it, she would have to kill all the Japanese. We were the only ones who would understand that kind of humor, because we both know we would never be able to stand any _civilian_ casualties. It was such a stark contrast that the thought of killing anyone would never mean anything to Euphie. But my Geass ran rampant and out of control." More tears fell from his eyes and even the most vengeful of people couldn't help but reach out with pity for the man they had all misunderstood.

"I killed her." It was a whisper, frightened and distraught. "My Geass was reflected off a mirror I was looking into—and into her eyes! She grabbed a gun and ran out of the room. Precious, innocent Euphie grabbed a _gun_! Out of everything that was the greatest tragedy I have ever caused with my Geass."

He choked on a strangled cry, his amethyst eyes watery and full of guilt. "I killed her. I couldn't stand to watch her, killing any and all Japanese in her way. She would never have wanted to live like that. So I gave her mercy, and—and I shot her."

"The first woman I ever grew to love. The woman who loved and trusted me unconditionally. I ruined her life."

His eyes were dead, barren of any life as he gazed coldly at something far beyond the camera—something they couldn't see. "It is only right that I honor her by tarnishing my own name so that hers, wrongly tainted by the title _Massacre Princess,_ is forgotten in the wake of my own title, the cruel _Demon Emperor._ "

His voice was no longer hurt and vulnerable, but rather determined and cold—icy cold.

* * *

Despite her title as the _Goddess of Victory,_ and _Britannia's Maiden of War,_ Cornelia was crying. The tears streamed down her face with total abandon, her body convulsing and shoulders rocking as her chest shook wildly.

She didn't care that her father had always told her that tears were a weakness, and nor did she care that her Knight, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, was in the room watching her.

Euphie had died due to an accident.

But the confession lightened the weight on her heart.

Her brother had not killed her beloved sister willingly. He had not consciously Geassed her into the dark side, and he had not knowingly made her kill the Japanese, the people she had sworn to protect.

It seemed like everything the Demon Emperor portrayed in public was but a front.

 _Suzaku Kururugi... My sister's Knight... Is this why you followed my brother?_

The tears followed. When her sister's own Knight had chosen to be loyal to the Demon Emperor, she had been heartbroken. How could the Japanese boy betray her sister's name and honor?

But perhaps... With the revelations ongoing, perhaps everything really had been planned.

 _Oh, brother... I should have seen through your facade like Kururugi and even Gottwald did. I, as your sister Cornelia, should have followed you and protected you._

Cornelia only wished she could understand her brother, and much more than that, apologize to him.

* * *

Many called her heartless, and even more referred to her as cold, cynical, and even unfeeling.

 _But if that was the case, then why is my heart crying?_ The thought made her chuckle mirthlessly, because it had been so long since she had ever cried. It had been decades, centuries even. Lelouch was the only one who had ever been able to get her heart to feel, once more.

A stray tear traveled its solemn journey down her face, and her heart shattered even more. _I'm sorry, Lelouch._

C.C. was not one to exude any emotions, save amusement, nor was she one to ever swallow her pride and apologise. Her lips curved into a wry smile as she considered how much she had changed—how much _he_ had changed her.

 _Even only a few years ago I would have never been so upset at his death._ A couple of years ago she had been emotionless, acting only for her own gain. Whenever she did anything, it was always for an ulterior motive, an ulterior reason. She had given him the power he desired, not because she cared about him but because she wanted her wish fulfilled.

Fast-forward some years and she hardly cared that he had gone and gotten himself killed, thus severing their contract and deal. He left without fulfilling her one wish, his part of their contract, and yet all she could do was mourn the death of a friend.

Her _only_ friend, really.

He had always been kind to her, considerate even in the face of her arrogance and laziness. He had never expressed any ill intent towards her even with all her tendencies and antics—even when she harmed him he would never harm her. Her wistful amber eyes gazed up at the cloudless skies, watching as the birds soared by and flitted through the air. _Lelouch..._ He was truly an amazing individual, meeting and even surpassing her expectations with everything he did.

 _"Do you know why snow is white, Lelouch?"_ Her voice echoed in the depths of her mind, and the questioning glint in his eyes made her smile sadly. _"It is because it has forgotten what colour it previously was."_

He had laughed, unexpectedly, and then gazed at the star-filled void above them. _"Perhaps, C.C., you may be right. But whiteness veils the ugliness and horrifying reality of the world, and for that reason, snow has taken the mantle of whiteness. When snow falls, C.C., it covers everything beneath it, be it blood, dirt, or whatever else it may be. When snow falls, my dear contractor, it gives beauty to the blood-stained world we stand on. It is the blissful whiteness of snow that hides our sins, our wrongdoings, and above all, it conceals the rotten men and women we humans are."_

And his words had stunned C.C. more than anything else ever had, a spell of silence descending upon them. He was truly different, and C.C. would forever regard that night with a sincere smile, remembering how soothing his voice had been.

The immortal woman could only wish for the chance to soothe _him_ , for once, because even the strongest and most fearless of men needed their own saviours, their own heroes. _I'm sorry, Lelouch, for granting you the Geass and dooming you to a lonely, bitter existence._ C.C. clearly remembered how she had confronted him, one day, and asked him if he hated her for all she had brought into his life.

And Lelouch, C.C. remembered with a sad smile, had only smiled at her and responded, _"You only showed me the door, C.C.. It is I, and I alone, who is to blame for this life I lead."_

C.C. had never felt more grateful to anyone in her life, and her respect from him had only grown. From that day on, she saw Lelouch in a different light, and she realised that, despite herself, Lelouch had managed to secure a place in her heart no one else had ever managed to touch.

 _He gave me a reason to live._ He did. Lelouch showed her that the world _could_ be kind, if only you chose to see it as such. He showed her that life was worth living, if only you chose to make it worthy.

 _And I will,_ she vowed to herself, her honey-gold eyes closing and in her mind's eye, all she could see was Lelouch, his rich amethyst eyes that had always been able to see through her, and his caring, knowing smile she cherished so much. _I will honour your sacrifice, and make my life one you would be proud of._

For him—for the only man who had ever cared to try and understand her, to love her genuinely—she would live—not existing but truly living.

 _For Lelouch._

* * *

Beneath his mask of Zero, standing by the current Empress's side, his emerald eyes cried out at the words of his best friend.

 _I'm sorry I couldn't have followed you sooner, Lelouch._ He had been a fool.

He had denied his friend, someone he had known for years, to abandon himself in the course of revenge.

He had always known and even told Lelouch that revenge destroys the soul.

And yet he, too, fell prey to vengeance and blind revenge.

 _Even though I should be worried that the peace we have might be ruined because of this,_ he thought, _I'm only glad that your true self will finally be seen by the people._

 _I'm only relieved that, soon enough, I won't be one of the only ones who mourns and honors Lelouch._

 _He deserved more than this._

"It's sad that he can't be here to enjoy the world he fought so hard to create..." He spoke as Suzaku Kururugi and not as Zero when he regretted the death of his childhood friend, Lelouch Lamperouge.

* * *

"And as the merciless, emotionless _Demon Emperor,_ I shall be punished and put to death by tomorrow's wake. Before anyone else can die, my own life shall end."

"This plan... This plan where I make myself the world's enemy, unite the world through hatred, and finally rid the world of my life, is one which will result in peace. When I die, the one thing the world despises, the one evil thing, will disappear and the world will unite as one, in peace."

A small, bitter smile crept up his face.

"And that..."

* * *

Zero finished his partner-in-crime's words in his mind just as Lelouch spoke them aloud.

 _...Is Zero Requiem._

* * *

"Is Zero Requiem." His words rang with a finality and determination that many admired and revered.

He smiled a cruel, icy smile that made many shudder, but even more cry out for him.

He had planned his own death.

Where was justice when a young man like him had to give up his own life?

Where was justice when an _18 year old boy_ had to _plan his own death_?

Where was justice when a loving brother had to abandon his life and sacrifice everything for a peaceful world everyone else— _but_ him—could enjoy?

* * *

From the darkness of the void he was doomed to float in forevermore, he heard his own words echo back at him.

"I'm sorry to all those who suffered because of me and my sins."

"I'm sorry, my Black Knights, that I never told you the truth."

"I'm sorry, my dear friend Suzaku, for leaving you behind to take up the mantle of Zero and forsake your own identity."

"I'm sorry, Sister Cornelia, for taking your dear sister away from you far before her time."

"I'm sorry, Euphie... For violating your free will, no matter how unknowingly."

"I'm sorry, Shirley, that I hurt you so much even though you deserved none of it. You were just an innocent, caring, gentle woman who loved too much and received too little. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused in your life."

"My little brother, Rolo... I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not caring for you enough, I'm sorry for using you, I'm sorry for lying to you, and most of all, I'm sorry you had to die for me... You deserved far more."

"And I'm so sorry, Nunnally... I'm sorry I had to leave you alone... I'm sorry you had to suffer..."

"I'm so sorry."

His name was Lelouch vi Britannia, and as he looked down at the aftermath of the impactful revelation... His heart couldn't help but flutter with joy, despite himself.

He thought he was all alone.

 _But you, my loyal Knight of Orange and Sayoko Shinozaki, have always been with me throughout everything._

 _And even in my death you remain flawlessly loyal._

They were brilliant.

Oh, so brilliant.

And even though his eyes poured with tears and his lanky body shook even his head of silky raven hair, a genuine smile was alit on his face.

Even though he was sobbing for all he was worth, as he looked down upon his friends and family apologizing and promising to protect the gentler, peaceful world, he couldn't help but thank those who had stood by his side.

And even though he had no right to, after all he had done...

 _I forgive you all._

And suddenly, the fate he was forced to endure—even if all he had done was for the good of everyone, it didn't change that he had still committed crimes against the world—for eternity no longer seemed so disheartening.

The ghost of a smile danced on his lips.

May the peaceful world they had _all_ fought for, whether they knew it or not, last forevermore.

* * *

 ** _REVIEWS:_**

 **Mythfan:** **Yes, wasn't he always a hero, even to the end? I cried when I watched the ending, and although the idea of Lelouch dirtying his hands for the world's peace is perfect in essence, a part of me cried for Lelouch, who had always been misunderstood. I always wished that he would be recognised for who he truly was behind all his masks, and the pain he went through.**

 **Mr. Indigo:** **I'm touched my fanfic managed to make you cry (hehe), because that tells me I managed to—somewhat—capture that sad reality of the truth. I really enjoyed writing this, and I really appreciate the feedback :).**

 **Schattenlos:** **I really appreciate the review, really! I'm glad you think so, and I really did have fun writing this up.**

 **AWANI:** **Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.**

 **AnimePanda101:** **I've cried far too many times in public because of an extremely sad—touching—story, so I know how that feels haha. It's nice to know that my fanfic was really that strong, though. Thank you for the review!**

 **chimera629:** **Yes, well, I kind of see him like that kind of person. Especially after everything he might have done while he was Emperor, and Lelouch _did_ , all things considered, lie to the Black Knights, Nunnally—** **even though he's one of the only ones she has left to trust** **—and others. Suzaku, at the end, _did_ , become his ally, but yes, usually I hate him otherwise. Cornelia lost her sister due to Lelouch and his Geass, so I don't find it at all unreasonable for Lelouch to apologise to her, especially since he felt guilty for what happened to Euphie—and he knows how he would feel if he were to lose Nunnally, as well. I understand where you're coming from, though, and I do agree that they have _some_ need to apologise to him too. Thanks for the feedback!**

 **ProCaptured:** **Thank you, really! I'm really glad you enjoyed my fanfic, and I appreciate the comment!**

 **Ice 88:** **Thank you _so_ much, I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I loved writing this, so _yes,_ there is a _huge_ chance this might be turned into a two-shot. No promises, though :)**

 **NeoBushido:** **Haha, yes, I realised halfway through writing this they found out. But, I reason, it would be different to _think_ he did what he did for the whole ulterior plan, than to actually hear it from him. And hearing everything else, too, I guess. Thank you for the review, I appreciate it!**

 **rainandsky415:** **I'm really, _really_ , glad you think so! I did work on this, so it touches me to hear that people enjoyed reading this. Thank you!**

 **Dragonaut344Doomed:** **:) Thank you so much! I _do_ like my fanfic, and it makes me happy to know others can enjoy my writing too.**

 **Republic:** **Oh gosh, thank you so much! I'm _so_ glad you think so, and yes, actually, it's extremely likely this will become a two-shot. So I hope you look out for the next chapter, because like I said, there's a 99% chance I make a new chapter for this.**

 **Guest:** **Thank you! It makes me so pleased to know people like reading my writings, and this is no different, so again, thank you so much!**

 **TheTrueOverlordBear:** **Okay, I just want to say; you have no idea how much I'm freaking outtt! I'd like to thank you—so much—for the review, and I felt like crying when I read it! I really appreciate your thoughts, and I'm glad you think the concept is realistic, and I really did enjoy reading everything else in your review, really! I'm just so touched you'd like this story so much, again, _thank you!_**

 **SW (Guest):** **I'm touched you think so, thank you for the review! I'm glad you thought this was that nice :), I really appreciate it.**

 **Matsukaze Tenma:** **I'm glad my fanfic was interesting, and that you evidently enjoyed it! And yes, I'd like to read something similar too, because Lelouch really** **doesn't deserve to be seen as an evil person. And Marianne always _did_ seem kind, so I really can't blame them—especially Cornelia, since Marianne was her idol.** **Thank you for the review, and Happy New Year to you too!**

* * *

 **So... I hope you all enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! I had a lot of fun typing out the character's emotions, so I hope I didn't write them _too_ badly. **

**And as always, I really appreciate any feedback so please review and tell me what you think! It won't take long, really :)**

 ** _— Wistful Empress_**


End file.
